1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ostomy bag for receiving waste from a patient's stoma.
2. Description of Related Art
An ostomy is a surgical procedure to create an opening (stoma) from an area inside the body to the outside. It is used to treat certain diseases of the digestive or urinary systems. It can be permanent or temporary. Three common ostomies are a colostomy, an ileostomy and an urostomy. In a colostomy, a stoma is formed in a patient's abdominal wall and the colon is attached to the stoma. In an ileostomy, a stoma is formed in a patient's abdominal wall and the bottom of the small intestine (i.e., the ileum) is attached to the stoma. In an urostomy, a stoma is formed in a patient's abdominal wall and a passage is created to allow urine to flow outside of the body.
Waste is discharged from the stoma, and the patient must wear an ostomy bag to collect the waste material. A wide variety of ostomy bags are in general use today. However, these bags suffer from various issues and there is a need for an improved ostomy bag.